Josephine Elizabeth Florence
by wild MAGIC user
Summary: Set during BD. When Edward was alive in 1918, he passed a child who was picking flowers. Now, in Forks, she comes back. Where has she been? Why is she back? Most importantly: is she an illegal child vampire? R&R! Spoilers for BD, no duh!
1. Chapter 1

**Back when Edward was 17 during the Yellow Fever epidemic, he was walking past a field and saw a small child (three at most) with bright red hair picking a flower. He waved at her and she smiled and ran off to a small house in the field. He walked off, not worrying about the girl. Shortly after he came down with Yellow Fever, he had dreams about her and of him seeing her later in life. After he was changed he never thought of her again, until one day…**

**Set during Breaking Dawn!**

**Josephine Elizabeth Florence.**

"Yumm-dida-ladie-yumm-dida-lie!" I sang as I skipped through the trees of Forks, Washington. I had been traveling for years, unsure of where to go, but for once; I had a mission and a set route!

"Humm-dida-bogiee-humm-dida-rye!" I had been going towards _his_ house since four days ago, and was only an hour away from it. _Him. _I had no clue of his name, his age, and up until five days ago, I had been sure of only one thing: his death. But, for reasons unknown, he, too, had turned into one of the monsters, almost popping out of one of the many nightmare books that haunt the Earth.

"Yumm-dida-ladie-yumm-dida-lie!" A road seemed to pop out of nowhere, a small, broken road made of dirt and nearly hidden by trees. I followed it, still skipping, until it came out onto a meadow filled with soft, green grass. In the meadow, much like my first home, a house stood, much larger than my homely cottage had been in its wildest fancies.

"This looks fancy!" I thought and smiled. Skipping up to the house, I politely brushed off my travel worn dress, banged my shoes on the mat, and knocked on the door. Nearly immediately, it opened to a vampire with dirty bronze hair and level golden eyes, which stared at me in horror for a moment before some how recognizing me.

"You're…"

"Josephine Elizabeth Florence." I said. And then, thinking along the lines of a joke, "If it so does people you." I guessed that was the wrong thing to say. Immediately, he pulled me inside and slammed the door.

"How are you…why are you…where do I remember you from?" He asked finally.

"You met me, once. I was in a field. There was a cottage. I guess you were hunting or wandering in the woods. I was picking flowers for my mum, but she was dying. I wanted to show you, so I ran off hoping you would come. But you never did. And then she died and you never came back." I said. His eyes, though sharp still, seemed to dull from the memory.

"Yes, yes, I vaguely remember a small girl, but…that was you?" I smiled and nodded. Did I mention? I haven't really grown since that day. I had been three before. Now I am 85. But only on the inside. On the outside, I am still three.

"You're a Child Vampire. You should have been-" He caught himself, but I just smiled away.

"I should have been killed. I know. But it only took me about 30 years to stop the maniac-stuff. I have almost as good control as any grown vampire! I'm sure of it. And I can go a whole day without drinking and still not attack. Even the Volturi let me stay a vampire, when they saw how controlled I had become. They wanted me, of course, but I turned them down. I wanted to roam-" I stopped myself before I blabbed too much. Edward was just nodding and nodding and nodding and-

"Edward? Who was it?" A female voice drifted down from the upstairs. "Was it Jake?" A slim figure walked down, straight black hair in a halo around her face. A blonde vampire followed her, a male, with a hand entwined with hers.

"Who is that?" Jasper asked.

"I'm-" I began. But a loud snarl stopped me in my tracks. A big, bulky vampire stood in the doorway behind me, with a blonde vampire right behind her. He had been the one that growled.

"Let's settle dow-" I began again, only to be cut off by another rude growl and a hiss from the woman.

"Edward! What have you done?" The male one asked.

"Emmett! Calm down, she isn't what you think-" but before he could finished, the male, Emmett, grabbed me and threw me into the wall. It didn't hurt, but the action and ferocious behind it frightened me, and I backed up into a corner, sat down, and folded in on myself, making my body as small as possible.

"Emmett! Let Edward speak!" Another two vampires, a blonde and brown haired, had walked into the mess from an adjoining room, and they held the air of importance.

"Why? Do you not see her? The abomination?"

"I see her. Let him speak." Edward told them everything I had said, including about the Volturi, and as soon as he was done everyone relaxed. But me.

"Josephine? Come here, it's alright now. Emmett and Rose won't hurt you, and neither will anyone else." Edward said softly, but I shook my head and buried myself deeper into the corner.

"Josephine I am really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you-" Emmett began, but a hard jab from the blonde one beside him shut him up.

"Don't lie to her."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were-"

"No,-"

"Emmett? Rose?" Edward said again. They shut up for good that time.

"I'm not scared, anymore." I said and got up. They all let out a sigh. "I'm just … nervous. That's all." I said and smiled.

"Oh, adorable!" The black haired one said and walked over to me. She bent down, took my hands, and said "I'm Alice, and that over there-" She nodded toward the blonde vampire she had walked down with, "is my husband, Jasper. That's Edward, you seem to know him." I nodded, and she smiled.

"I met Edward a long time ago." I told her.

"Yes, I would like to hear that story," the other vampire with blonde hair, not Rose and not Jasper, said. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. Over there is Emmett and Rose. And that's everyone but Bella!" I nodded, understanding.

"What's your name again?" Rose asked.

"Josephine." I said and she smiled.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." I felt right at home already. And no, it was not because there was a Josephine-sized-hole-in-the-wall. Not at all.

**So, how do you like? A lot? Not so much? Questions (duh…)? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, chapter two of Josie's story. Yes, in this chapter I will actually start calling her Josie. Cute, right?**

**Anyway, nothing but Josie in this story is mine. All Stephanie Meyer's. EVERYTHING!**

**Josephine Elizabeth Florence.**

"Let's go outside today!" I pleaded with Rosie.

"Not now, Josie! I have to watch Bella today." Bella. I sighed. She was very pregnant now, not that she hadn't been when I first showed up about three weeks ago, But I mean, she's seriously huge now. And she has to have this yucky stuff put in through a tube into her arm so she can like, keep living and stuff. It's gross!

"Oh, puh-lease? Pretty pleaseee?" I pleaded. No one else would play with me. Edward wouldn't leave Bella's side, and neither would Rose. Alice and Jasper had gone hunting without me, and Carlisle was at work. Esme was in the kitchen, so I ran to her next.

"Esme, can we go outside? Let's do something!"

"I can't right now, Josie baby I'm sorry. I need to make Bella's medication." She had some white globby stuff she was mixing with a bunch of other liquids in a plastic bag.

"After?" I pleaded.

"Mhm, sure." Esme said. She kissed the top of my head, petted my wild and curly brown hair, and then went to the kitchen cabinet to get more liquid-y stuff. I smelt the concoction she had made already out of curiosity. It smelt terrible!

"Ew! What is that?" I shrieked. Esme nearly fell over laughing, Rosie ran into the room. Seeing my face, she too started laughing.

"What's going on…?" A weak voice called from the living room. Everyone but me ran into the room, leaving me standing alone holding the bag. I sighed and put it down.

"I'm gonna go play with Seth." I announced and ran outside. The air outside was cool and crisp, perfect for a late August day. I ran around the yard a while before going to find Seth. It wasn't hard. His pack of dogs smelt terrible.

"Heyya Seth!" I said happily.

"Hey Josie. How's your day?" He asked. He was in his human form for once, lazing about on the grass near the house.

"Good I guess. No one will play and I'm bored and Bella is getting annoying. I know that's mean and everything but…" I fell silent. It was true. I hadn't minded at first, that Bella took everyone's natural curiosity away from me. But now that I had been there a while and all anyone ever talked about was her, and all they did centered on her, I just wanted to play.

"I'm sorry, Josie. What do you want to do?" Seth always like playing with me!

"Let's race!" I said and he smiled.

"Okay, but I get my wolf form!" I nodded, and he pulled off his shoes. He changed easily, almost like slipping into a new skin. I counted off until three, and then we took off across the lawn. We went around the house three times, and then came to a stop where we had started. I had won by a clear three inches.

"You cheated! Definitely! How did you win?" Seth asked as he changed back, grabbing the extra set of clothes he always had.

"I'm fast." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You lie like a rug." I laughed and ran away from him, and we played tag for a while until Leah called him back and Esme was calling for me. It was dark out by now, and probably very late. Seth needed to go home, so I raced to the house.

"Josephine Elizabeth Florence, where were you all day?" Rosie asked as I ran into the house.

"Out playing with Seth. I told you guys that's where I was, but you were all so preoccupied with Bella…" I looked down, knowing I had hit a nerve.

"Josie we are worried about Bella because she is in a serious condition! She could _die_, Josie! She's not a vampire! She's a human, a frail human who has a monster inside of her! That baby is killing her and we are here to protect her! One false move out of any of us and she could-"

"Stop." Edward had come into the room. It was the first time in days I hadn't seen him with Bella. "Stop right there Rosie." If I had wanted to, I could have pretended he had told her to stop for my sake. But I knew it was because he was so riled up about Bella.

I ran out of the room, my arms wrapped around myself. Why was everyone so mad always? Why was everything bad? When I first came here, and Bella could walk easier, it wasn't so bad. Everyone was happy, too. Now everyone's just mad and sad and miserable and… I walked into my room. It was a nice, light blue with clouds painted on the walls. Books covered one whole wall, and pictures of the Cullens and I stood on the drawers that held my clothes. A big closet was built into the wall on one side, and a bed was placed neatly in the corner. I went to it and lay down. I had asked for a bed because I had always wanted one the 85 years I had wandered alone. The Cullens had complied, and now I had a small bed with a butterfly coverlet and fluffy throw pillows in the corner of my room.

"Rosie didn't mean to yell." Alice had come back from her hunt. "And Edward's just worried about Bella and the baby."

"I know." I said and tried to calm down. "I just wanted to play. And no one would listen." Alice picked me up and walked me around my room, humming. I relaxed in her arms, and my arms went around her neck.

"Alice." She nodded. "I'm scared for Bella, too." The humming stopped for a moment, then kept on going. "She'll be okay, right?"

"No one knows." She replied.

"But…can't you see her being alright?"

"I see many things. Some are good, some not. We can only hope." I nodded. I wished I could cry, even if that wouldn't solve anything.

"Josie? Rosie wants to apologize." Jasper stuck his face in the door way. He smiled at Alice and me, the picture of calmness. I nodded and Alice squeezed me tight before setting me down on my bed again. She smiled secretly at me and then left the room with Jasper.

"Josie?" Rosie poked her head in.

"Hi Rose." I said and looked down.

"I'm sorry for scolding you so. I am just so worried for Bella, and then I couldn't find you and …I'm sorry." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, too. I understand, really I do, that Bella is sick and stuff. That she might die. But I just want to…do stuff. Her smell is bad for me…it's too sweet and good. I can barely control myself and so I can't spend all the time with her like you guys can. And so I need to do something and no one else wants to 'cuz you're all always with Bella." I looked at Rosie's eyes. She nodded once, then came over and hugged me.

"I'll spend more time with you, if you'll let me spend time with Bella, too." She compromised. I nodded, and then she picked me up and we went downstairs. She had me on her hip, and I held on to a piece of her blonde hair.

"You girls at a truce?" Emmett asked. I nodded and he smiled. I couldn't see, but I think Rosie smiled, too.

**Chapter two! I know these chapters are pretty short, and I promise to make them longer, but this is just like…the introduction. **

**Chapter three is where it gets interesting. You'll see!**

**REVIEW! Please, it is the only thing that keeps me going! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Wippee! Haha that rhymed.**

**Anyway, in this chapter the date it September 10****th****. Does anyone besides me know what the means? No, not the day before September 11****th****, though that's true (sadly…) Well, if you don't know, you'll find out!**

**Josephine (Josie) Elizabeth Florence.**

"Bella, do you want more blood?" I asked as Bella opened her eyes. She nodded and I left the room to get some out of the fridge. In the past few weeks I had found it easier and easier to be around Bella for longer periods of time. It was nice, now, because I could be with everyone and I almost never got bored.

Bringing Bella her new cup of blood (with a bendy straw,) I nearly drank it. But I contained myself until I got back, where I quickly crawled into Alice's lap and hid my face in her shoulder.

"Is she okay?" I heard Bella whisper to Alice.

"Yeah, control issues. She'll be fine." Alice whispered back, and then rocked me slowly.

"Why were you two whispering? I heard it all anyway." I said. They both laughed, and then Bella strained to get up over her massive tummy.

"I really need to use the bathroom." She told Rosie, who helped her up. As she got up, the cup with blood fell.

"Oh woops!" Bella said, and reached for it. I heard something along the lines of a _ripppp_, and Bella fell into the arms of Rosie, unconscious.

"Edward! Emmett! Help!" Rosie shouted. Edward and Emmett and Carlisle all rushed in, took one look, and started carrying Bella upstairs. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and _screamed!_ I couldn't tell what she was saying, but Alice was trying to follow Emmett.

"Keep away! Get Jasper and Josephine and stay away!" Emmett said as they rushed up the stairs. Alice held me tighter, grabbed Jasper's wrist, and ran out the door.

We sped into the woods, far away from the stench of blood and the fear. I didn't realize I was trembling until Alice was whispering soothing words to me and rocking back and forth, somewhere deep in the woods, next to a slow moving river.

"Shh. Everything is fine, Josie. Everything is fine. Right, Jasper?"

"Mhm…" Jasper was just staring into the river, not paying attention to anything but his own little world. I clung to Alice, trying to forget Bella's astonished face as she fell, forget her screaming, the blood…I shuddered and hid my face in Alice's neck.

"Shh…shhh…" She kept saying.

"It's not okay." I dry sobbed. "She's gonna…die!"

"No, she won't. She's fine. Everything's fine."

"No…no…" I wailed into her shoulder, for a good two hours. Finally, finally, Emmet came running into where we all sat, Alice still holding me, near the river.

"Bella is okay." He said, and we all exhaled.

"And the baby?" Alice asked.

"She's fine, also." Emmett said, and smiled. We all laughed and Jasper 'whooped' and we all started running back to the house.

"Bella's being changed." Emmett explained on the way. "So there's a lot of screaming and blood in her room. Don't go in there. Also, Rosie is cleaning the baby, so stay out of the kitchen for a little while." We all nodded, and then we broke into the sun soaked clearing where the house lay. I could already hear the screams loud and clear.

"I don't wanna go in!" I proclaimed.

"Come on, Josie! Not scared of a human, are you?" Emmett teased. I hid in Alice's shoulder again. She consented to stay outside, and so did Jasper. In about half an hour, Rosie came our holding a cloth-wrapped bundle.

"Her name is Renesmee." She said. Alice held her cradled to her chest, and I looked over the cloth to see a pink and red blotchy face. It was wrinkly, but already had bronze curls sprouting from the tippity-top of its head.

"Why's she so…blotchy?" I asked.

"It's only for a while. She will be normal colored by tomorrow. You were born like that, too." I looked at Rosie like she was crazy.

"Okay…" I said, but thought 'nahh. I was born normal human color. It's just her.'

"She can move around already!" Alice proclaimed, and so the baby did.

"We think it's because she develops quickly. She was only in Bella for about a fourth of the time needed, but she is perfectly healthy. Maybe even a bit late!" Rosie said. Alice nodded.

"Don't all babied move around when they are born?" I asked.

"To some degree, yes. But they don't usually get control of their arms for a couple of weeks, at least. And look, her eyes are already so intuitive. That's unnatural." Rosie said. Again, I was pretty sure I could move around when I was born; this was just a pretty weird baby.

"And don't say I was born not moving, 'cuz I know I wasn't." I proclaimed loudly. Rosie looked at me like she was about to say something, and then gave up on it. I smiled triumphantly.

"Now what?" I asked Alice.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What about Bella? When is she going to come down?"

"Not for three days." Jasper said and sat down on the ground.

"Three days? What's taking her?"

"She's being Changed. I'm sure you remember when you were changed, right?"

"Oh, yes." I remember the pain quiet well. Too well. Rosie took back Renesmee, and I sat back down in Alice's lap.

"I just thought of something." I said in wonder.

"Wow." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Shush!" I said.

"What is it, Josie?" Alice asked.

"Is she a Child Vampire? An illegal?" I asked inquisitively, peering at the small form in Rosie's arms.

"We don't know, Josie. We just don't know."

The next three days passed with almost no incident. Bella stopped screaming somewhere in the second day, but Emmett just said that that was because she lost her voice. Renesmee did turn normal people color, but not anywhere near the next day. More like in the next hour. She also discovered a power she possessed during the second day. She could touch someone's neck and transmit her thought's into you. She did it first to Esme, who kept her calm only long enough to put Renesmee down before running around the house screaming about it. And all Renesmee's thoughts were centered on Bella.

So, it seemed obvious that on the third day, when finally Bella was changed, and we all filed in to see the new vampire, Nessie (as we had started to call her) would not stop moving. I had been given the right to hold her, because I looked the cutest with her, but she wouldn't stop touching my neck and giving me this wicked ugly shot of Bella moments after Nessie had been born. Finally, I began to hit her hand away from my neck every time she reached for it. But this resulted in two bad things: 1) it made Renesmee angry and she tried harder and 2) made me look like I had an awful twitch.

Finally, Bella was deemed ready to see Renesmee. Although she was a new born vampire, she handled the half human like it was nothing. She didn't even crush the baby's fragile bones. Rosie took her back awkwardly, and Bella and Edward and Emmett and Alice set out on a hunt.

I stayed behind to help with Renesmee while Rosie helped clean up Bella's birthing room. I fed her a bit of blood, showed her how to do patty cake, and sang her a song Edward had taught me. She was very fond of both of her parents, as she should be.

"And this old man came rolling home…" I finished. Nessie smiled and clapped her hands.

"I knew you would like that one!" Finally I was taken off of Baby Watch when the hunting party returned and Alice took a turn. I went upstairs and took out one of my favorite books to read when I need to think: Grymm's Fairy Tales. I delved into the story of the Twelve Dancing Princesses (my all time favorite) when Bella came into my room.

She really looked a lot different, and not just around the stomach area. She was prettier, her hair shinier, and her body a bit taller than it had been before. Or maybe it was just her elegance.

"Hello, Josephine. I never really got to know the real you before, but everyone tells me such great things about you."

"Everyone says good things about you, too. Even Emmett and he usually lies." I said. That made her laugh and I smiled.

"Did you really know Edward when he was…alive?" Bella asked.

"Sorta. He came by my house one day. I was outside picking flowers for my mum, 'cuz a doctor told me flowers help cure the Yellow Fever. But I guess it was too late for my mum, 'cuz she died a day after Edward walked past my house. I was trying to show him to help me, but he didn't get it. And he never came back." Bella nodded slowly, looking into a picture of Edward and me outside of the house.

"I'm very sorry. How did you get Changed?" I hadn't really told anyone but Alice this yet, because everyone had been so worked up over Bella.

"I caught Yellow Fever a week after my mum died. I went to a nearby village where they supposedly knew how to cure it, it wasn't too far away. There was a man there, I don't remember too well, but I knew I was dying. They couldn't do anything, so they put me outside on the street. The man took me and changed me, but I woke up alone. I was crazy. I destroyed a lot of villages and country area, before I settled down. It took 30 years, almost. And then 55 years later I came here."

"Wow." Bella seemed shocked. I nodded and smiled.

"But in my made up version, I was the littlest of the twelve dancing princesses, the prettiest. I went dancing every night and wore out my shoes and my father was the King. And I was changed by my handsome Prince who I danced with… and we all lived happily ever after. And you guys were there." I said dreamily, crashing back to life for the ending. Bella smiled, and patted my curls.

"That's a very beautiful way to have your life."

"Yeah, it would be. But we better go downstairs now, huh?" I asked.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"'Cuz Emmett's been talking about arm wrestling you for ages!" We both laughed and jumped off my bed, raced down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone awaited our return, just like real princesses.

**Whoa. Chapter Three! A long one!**

**Make sure to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Whoopee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! This is where it all starts! (Hahahaa….evil….)**

**Please please please REVIEW! And nothing I own is Steph's.**

**Oh, and to my ONE review, thanks and it fits in to the timeline, but not really into anything of the book. I just wanted to do some creative writing and decided to write parts of Breaking Dawn from someone elses perspective. Someone new. **

**Josephine Elizabeth Florence. **

Renesmee certainly did develop faster than most babies, even I noticed seven days old she said her first word, which was "momma," and a second later her first sentence. At three weeks she was walking around, and by three months had full use of all of her limbs and utensils supplied in her brain. Such as reading.

"She's going to look older than you, Josie, in a couple of months!" Rosie had joked one evening, but her fear lay under the joke, and I went to her so she could cradle me in her arms.

Renesmee, of course, was not unaware of our stress, but decided to ignore it, much like you would ignore a rather pesky bug. She walked and danced and sometimes ran around the house, mimicking Alice and Rosie. She sometimes came to me and put her hand to the top of her head, then sailed it across the open space until it came to rest somewhere between my stomach and neck, and much too soon, my head. It was like she was counting the days until she was as tall as me.

It seemed everyone else was, too. And not only that. It was soon near Christmas time, and everyone was planning on making it a special one for Renesmee. But then came the present.

It was a small wooden box, inlaid with pearls and diamonds and beautifully carved. Bella fingered it for quite some time, long enough for me to prod her to get her moving. She lifted the lid and pulled out an elegant gold chain, and upon that golden chain, a white diamond the size of a golf ball.

"Wow!" Rosie said.

"That's priceless!" Alice exclaimed. The only terrible thing about it was the inscripture written on a piece of parchment looking paper, at the bottom of the box.

"'I so look forward to meeting the new Mrs. Cullen in person…'" Bella read. Everyone's faces dropped, and Bella looked genuinely scared.

"Why's it so bad? Aro's not that mean, he let me go." I asked.

"He won't understand about Renesmee." Bella said slowly. "One look at her. That's all it'll take. He'll…he won't understand." Bella, Edward, and Renesmee soon left for their private cabin (which I had helped furnish a week before Renesmee was born,) and didn't return until the next day. That day Bella, Jake, and Renesmee went outside to hunt. Renesmee and Jacob the wolf had imprinted, what ever that meant, so they were never seen too far away from each other for too long. It got annoying, because if I wanted to play with my little sister, as I saw her, than I had to play with the dog too.

They came back in a hurry not an hour after, Bella almost incoherent. She was saying something about Irina, who ever that was, and being seen. Carlisle and Emmett went out to try to find her, but they came back that night without a trace. Alice tried to find her in the future, but also to no avail.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked them.

"We don't know." Rosie said.

"Josie? I want to talk to you." Alice said. She pulled me to the side, and Jasper came, too. Alice had been whispering reverently to him for about an hour, so I hoped maybe now she could explain what she had been talking about.

"Everyone and Jasper and I have been talking about getting together some what of an army, but Jasper and I have to go away for some time, or else everything will fail. We think we will need you. We have to get many vampires, some extremely dangerous, from all over the world, but we need to go fast and we need to go…secretly." Alice whispered to me once we were safely outside in the cool night air.

"That means what?" I asked.

"It means you cant tell anyone. Not Bella, not Edward, not Nessie." Said Jasper. "And we have to leave now."

"Now?!" I asked, startled.

"Yes. And now that we have told you, I'm so sorry, but you have to come." Alice said, her eyes apologetic but hard and steadfast.

"Oh." I said. "Of course. Of course I will come." We slowly re-entered the room of mass confusion, but Jasper just said resolutely "I'm bringing Josie upstairs to calm down." I had a brain blast, and looked around the room fearfully, as if I was scared of what I would find. Which wasn't all that far from the truth.

Everyone said good bye, and then we went upstairs. Quietly, we packed all of the things I would need into a small, water proof bag I had picked up some where, and then my picture I.D. I had gotten from my first failed attempt at going to Kindergarten last month. I just didn't like the other kids. They were all snotty and gross and could barely speak!

"Now, you leave."

"Me?! Alone?!" I asked.

"Not for long, just get to the border of La Push and wait. Jacob and Seth showed you where it was, remember?" I nodded and ran off into the night. He was soon back with Alice.

"We had to illustrate a scene. They won't look for us for a time, but we need to hurry." Alice said. I soon found the purpose for the water proof bag. We ran through La Push, down to the water at First Beach. We splashed in, and started swimming faster than an Olympic Swimmer goes in his dizziest day dreams.

"Right now, we are going to swim to the coast of Africa." Alice said. I nodded.

"Why not take a plane?" I asked.

"Too searchable. They would have been able to trace us to where we are going. We had to leave them thinking we gave up on them because there was no hope. Bella will get everything ready for if they lose, so Nessie can get away if that's necessary, and Aro will know they have no more tricks up their sleeves…" Her eyes glazed and her swimming slowed. Jasper swam next to her, helping her along and sometimes carrying her on his back.

We traveled that way for the rest of the day and all of the night, until we came upon the Cape of Good Hope, in Africa.

"I have a certain plan…" Alice began. "I believe there are more of what Renesmee is… I just have to find them…but it will be hard…searching for a blind spot… and we have to send any vampires we see back…make sure they don't know too much…"

We ran for the next week, this way and that, winding back and through forests and fields and always straying away from human towns and cities. We ate exotic animals, like cougars and wild cats, and never stopped moving. Sometimes we would cross paths with other vampires, but I was always hidden and they were always sent away. Most were sent to the Cullen's home, but others were not. Alice explained that those vampires would not understand about Renesmee, and would not give anyone the time needed to elaborate.

I asked why they didn't let me meet the vampires, but they said because they wouldn't understand about my circumstances. I said it didn't matter, because I had already met with the Volturi, but they were not lenient. Besides, all of the interesting people had already passed by. For the next two days, we did nothing but run and hide and run and Alice searched the future. Finally, on the fifteenth day of scrounging, we came upon a small hut-like-cottage in the middle of the woods.

"He lives here!" Alice squeaked excitedly, and we all ran to the house. We knocked politely, and Jasper shoved me back into the woods, giving me the 'wait and stay quiet' signal. I nodded. A vampire woman walked out, long black braid flowing down her back and _thump_ing against her.

"Hello? Who are you?" Her voice was clipped and nearly rude, but Jasper and Alice were both very serene and polite.

"I am Alice, and this is my husband, Jasper. We are aware that you have a vampire who is…special living with you. We need to talk to him."

"Yes? And so what if I do? You aren't going to give him up to the Volturi, I assure you-"

"No, no. We won't! We have a situation much like him back at our house. You might know of our father. Carlisle Cullen? His wife, Esme? Our brothers, Edward and Emmett? And our sisters, Rosie and Bella?"

"Ahh…yes I have head of Carlisle. Come in."

"Uhm, there is one more of us." Alice said slowly.

"One more? I see no one." The woman said airily.

"She is shy and young. She looks…bad, but she is not what you think. Trust us, alright? She is 85 years old." The woman nodded once, and Alice waved for me to come out of my hiding place.

**REVIEW! Gosh, nearly nooo REVIEWS! Thought it was very nice of that one person to add my story as her fav. And one more to review. Thanks a bunch!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
